When Love Isn't Blind
by Tigyr
Summary: It's been years since Gibbs lost his family. What happens when he suddenly hears a voice calling for help and why is he hearing it in his head? Set pre-series, little bit ooc, lots of Papa Gibbs and hints of McNozzo.


**When Love Isn't Blind**

He's dreaming he has to be, he doesn't hear voices in his head. Not anymore, not since he'd lost Shannon and Kelly. There is no way…and then it comes again. Soft, hesitant and somehow, oddly familiar.

_Can anybody hear me? Is anybody there? Please, I'm hurt and I don't know where I am. _

Gibbs wakes up, knowing without looking at the clock that it's o' dark thirty hours. A quick glance confirms the time: three a.m. it's early even for him. What was going on?

He looks over at the empty space beside him. He hasn't had a bed partner for several years now. Lovers he's had plenty and he's had a few ex-wives but no one that he can consider a real partner, not since…

He heads into the shower and comes back out ten minutes later, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. He unwinds the towel at his waist, and once again glances at the empty pillow. The last time he'd dreamt about someone, she'd still been alive. They both had. Not sure what he's thinking, he dials his friend and mentor.

"What's the matter Probie?"

"Not sure Mike. Gut feeling, someone is hurt, in danger. Meet me at the Yard; I'll pick up Ducky." Gibbs hangs up before Mike can respond and finishes getting dressed.

Mike Franks frowns at the abruptness of the phone call. "Damn Probie, you're getting more like me every day."

Heading out to his truck Gibbs then dials Ducky.

"Mallard Residence, oh hello Jethro."

"Meet me at the Yard, Duck?"

"At this hour? Whatever is wrong Jethro?"

"Not sure Duck, just meet me and Mike there ASAP." Gibbs hangs up and drives directly to the Yard where Ducky and Mike are just arriving. Both men look at Gibbs who heads immediately for MTAC.

"What is going on Michael?"

"Not a clue, Ducky. He called me and then called you. Something about his gut."

"Ahh, the almost famous Gibbs gut. I wonder what he's planning."

They wait, knowing that Gibbs won't keep them wondering for long. He's back within minutes, shaking his head as he comes towards them.

"Figure it out yet Probie?"

"I know that I heard someone say they were in trouble."

Mike exchanges a concerned look with Ducky. While the Lead Agent hasn't divulged Gibbs' past to the ME, he figures that the older man might question what Gibbs is talking about. He isn't disappointed.

"What happened Jethro?"

Gibbs sighs as he leads them to the nearest fleet vehicle. "I heard someone pleading for help just before I called you two."

Mike glances at Ducky who pursues more answers. "What did that person say Jethro?"

Gibbs starts the engine and backs the car out of its assigned spot, heading for the exits. All three men show their badges to the guards who raise the gate and wave as they leave.

"I woke up hearing someone say, '_Can anybody hear me? Is anybody there? Please, I'm hurt and I don't know where I am.' _I'm not imagining things either. I just…I know that someone is in trouble."

Mike says nothing but he notices that Ducky starts preparing a sedative, just in case they would need to subdue Gibbs later. Gibbs growls as he passes a slower moving vehicle and neither of the other two men are surprised when lights and sirens start immediately afterwards. They are surprised however when the police car passes them and heads north; the same direction that Gibbs had said they needed to be going. Silence fills the car as they follow the police cruiser to an almost deserted side of town.

When the car finally slows, Gibbs pulls up behind it and is out of the car and almost beside the police officer before the other man knows he's there. Gibbs inhales when he sees the carnage lying in wait for him. Two vehicles, one almost hidden in the wreckage of the other. By some miracle, neither vehicle has caught fire even though Gibbs can smell the gasoline fumes in the still night air. The police officer doesn't waste time; he's calling in for an ambulance and paramedics as well as a fire truck

"My Dear God! Can anyone still be alive in all that?"

Ducky's exclamation is followed by Mike shouting to the occupants of the cars, as he runs forward to help Gibbs and the policeman, "Can anybody hear me? Is anyone needing immediate attention?"

Shouts from the first vehicle answer Mike's questions and he's racing for the trunk of their vehicle, looking for a crowbar or something to help get them out of the vehicle. Snarling with pride at the toolbox he finds, he grabs the toolbox and runs to help Gibbs and the policeman.

.

Gibbs by now has reached the first car. Inside the occupants are alive, he can hear them talking to each other, comforting each other now that help has arrived. Telling them to stay calm, he leaves the car to go to the other one; the one that he knows he heard someone pleading for help. The driver is unconscious and beside him also unconscious is a young man in his mid-to-late teens. Both are bleeding from head wounds and possibly more.

Gibbs looks towards Mike who throws him the crowbar. Gibbs breaks the windows and catches his breath when bright green eyes open and stare at him unseeingly.

"Is anybody there? Can anybody hear me?"

That's the voice he'd heard. Gibbs is positive of it.

"Help is here son. Stay calm, we'll get you out of here."

"My…my friend he's hurt. I haven't been able to wake him up. Is he still alive?"

"Easy, let me check. What's your names son?"

"His name is Tony. I'm Tim. We were on our way home and the car ahead of us stopped without warning. Tony couldn't turn the wheel in time."

Gibbs reaches in and touches the driver's neck. The pulse is faint but it's there.

"He's alive Tim."

Relief makes Tim sag against the seatbelt that's restraining him. "Good. I was afraid that he was dead. He was going to try for Baltimore PD this next week."

Ducky comes over and pales when he sees the damage to the car that the two men are in. he bustles over to Gibbs, and gently touches Tim's eyes. Tim flinches then relaxes at the gentle touch.

"Who?"

"He's a friend Tim, his name is Dr. Mallard."

"My friends all call me Ducky, young man. Is Tim short for Timothy?" Ducky keeps examining Tim and Gibbs heads to the other side of the car to see if he can get Tony out of the car.

"Yeah, my friend is Tony DiNozzo. He was getting ready to transfer to Baltimore this week."

"A transfer? Really and where is he transferring from dear boy?"

Gibbs motions for Ducky to keep Tim calm and talking while he gets Tony free from the wreckage.

"He was in Philadelphia when we met last year."

"Ahh so, was Tony drunk tonight?"

"No! I - I had asked him to go out with me, I am going for my other Master's and just got accepted to Johns Hopkins."

"So Tony is…?"

"My designated driver for tonight, I always make sure to have one when I go out for the night."

"Ahh, and how did you meet young Tony?"

"He was dating a friend of mine from MIT. Things didn't work out for them, but we stayed in contact so I called him tonight, and he agreed to come out with me for a while. Is Tony going to be all right?"

"He'll be just fine, Timothy."

"Good, I…what's wrong, Ducky?"

"What do you mean lad?"

"You sound worried."

"I am worried, Timothy, about you."

"No, it's not me…you're worried about him. The other man who is here. He never said his name."

"Ohh, yes his name is Jethro Gibbs. He heard you you know…calling out for assistance."

"He…he heard me? But, no one's ever heard me before. Not for several years anyway…" Tim's voice trails off, as he realizes what he's saying.

Gibbs starts as he realizes that Tim didn't deny calling out for help. He relinquishes Tony to the EMT's and walks back over to where Ducky is starting to tug on Tim's door. Both men are starting to smell the powerful scent of gasoline and know that fire is imminent.

"Steady Tim, we're trying to get you out of there. How long have you been legally blind?"

Ducky stares at Gibbs who shrugs, knowing somehow that the reason Tim wasn't driving is his blindness.

"Since I was sixteen; I had a car accident and it's been trying to take my eyesight ever since."

"How do you mean Tim?"

"There is damage to the optic nerve. I can have an operation but they're not sure it will restore my eyesight. There is also the chance that it could kill me if the surgeon's knife slips."

"Yet you've managed to get your degrees despite all that. That shows determination Timothy. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am, that's why we were celebrating tonight. But again you need to know that we weren't drinking. Something happened to the car in front of us, I heard Tony exclaim just before we impacted. Something about how they turned their lights off; he couldn't avoid them."

"We'll have the local LEO's check it out Tim. For now, we're almost done getting you out of there."

Gibbs curses as he yells for Mike to get back over to them. Franks spins on his heel and stomps out his cigar before coming back and helping Gibbs wrestle the door open. Gibbs can tell that the older agent is angry at something, but for now he's more worried about getting Tim out of the car.

Ducky steps to the side, letting the two younger men wrestle with the door. The occupants from the other vehicle are standing off to one side, closer to the ambulance that is waiting to take not just Tony, but Tim to the hospital as well. Sensing trouble from the two, especially hearing what Tim has told him already, the older man silently pads closer to supposedly check on Tony, while listening quietly to what the others are saying.

The EMT starts to say something when he too overhears what is being said. He swiftly adjusts a button on his radio, letting the local dispatcher listen in as well.

Gibbs and Mike work silently as they get Tim freed up from the car. Once the door is opened, Mike starts to reach in, but Gibbs puts a hand on his elbow.

"No, he needs to do this."

"Do what? Probie…" Mike's growl softens when he sees Tim flick his wrist and a long white cane extends from the car. Mike immediately starts swearing and is heading towards the occupants of the pickup truck when Tim says

"May I ask one of you for some assistance please? I don't know where to place my feet."

Gibbs steps back, wanting to see how Mike will handle the young blind man. Tim swings his legs out, and Mike puts a hand under his elbow, leading him over to where Gibbs is standing with a slight smirk on his face. A smirk that disappears when he hears Tim mutter,

_You not only hear me, but I hear you too; when you let your guard down that is._

Gibbs whips his head towards Tim, who is actually in quiet conversation with Ducky. The ME is running gentle hands over Tim's arms and legs.

"I'll be fine, Dr…Ducky…I just want to make sure Tony's okay."

Gibbs puts a hand under Tim's left arm and Tim winces slightly. Ducky nods to Gibbs who leads Tim over to the ambulance. Mike is standing there, as well as the two young men from the pickup. The driver turns on his buddy, smacking him in the shoulder.

"He's blind? I thought you told me that he was a homo you f'n idiot!"

"He was holding on to the other one. They had their heads together at the restaurant; you saw them!"

Gibbs stays with Tim, staying in the ambulance letting Mike take the lead this time. Sure enough he doesn't let Gibbs down. "What you two idiots saw was a friend leading his blind friend out to the car. When you trust someone with your life you don't always need a freaking cane you morons!"

Tim looks in Gibbs direction. "You could say they attacked an officer of the law. Tony's still a police officer, even if he's off duty. As for what they saw in the restaurant, Tony and I were talking about what we would do to celebrate his coming to Baltimore, providing he got on the department."

Gibbs looks at the EMT who is shaking his head in amazement. He has no idea how the two young men have managed to escape with such minor injuries. The EMT nods towards Tony saying,

"Definite concussion on this one with the possibility of a broken rib or two."

Tim inhales at the information.

"Don't read anything into it just yet, Tim. Possible is not a sure thing and he could still make the police department. If not, I'll make sure he gets hired on at NCIS."

Tim smiles in gratitude, and then stiffens as the pain of his own injuries finally start to penetrate his consciousness.

"Gibbs?" Fear laces his voice and Gibbs keeps a steady hand on his shoulder. Tim relaxes at the agent's next words.

"I'll stay with ya kid." Gibbs looks at the EMT who nods in agreement. Just due to Gibbs' presence, he's been able to get Tim's vitals and relay them to the hospital so a doctor will be waiting for them when they get there.

Ducky and Mike look at each other in surprise and amazement. They've never seen the silent, moody Gibbs this…fatherly for lack of a better word. Mike swears as he thinks about it.

"What is it Michael?"

"Gibbs…I hope to hell he knows what he's doing."

"Why? Whatever are you talking about?"

Ducky follows Mike back to their sedan, buckling himself in securely as Mike drives nearly as fast as Gibbs does. Mike waits until they're nearly at the hospital before saying,

"Probie never told you about his family did he?"

"…" For once the ever wordy ME is speechless.

"I didn't think so. Come over today Doc, got a file you might be interested in."

Ducky places a hand on Mike's shoulder and the Lead Agent looks down into his blue eyes. "Not here, Ducky, meet me later at Gibbs' house. He's gonna need us by the time the day is through."

Ducky gives him a thoughtful look then nods as he follows him inside the hospital's ER doors. Gibbs is there relaying what information he can, just based on what Tim has told him so far. The nurse on duty copies down what he tells her, and then looks up with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Your sons are in good hands Mr. Gibbs. We'll take good care of them for you."

Gibbs starts to tell her that Tim and Tony aren't his sons when Mike clears his throat.

"You all right there, Jethro?"

"I need coffee." Gibbs says and the nurse smiles as she points to the nearest coffee machine. Mike and Ducky follow him into the waiting area, where they watch as Gibbs starts pacing.

A soft voice penetrates his thoughts once more. _"Are you there? Can you still hear me?"_

"I hear you Tim." Ducky and Mike look at him as he faces the plain glass window.

"_Good, I like your voice, it's nice…like a father's should be."_

Gibbs leans against the glass. He hasn't had one day that he hasn't thought about them; about Shannon and Kelly and what he could have done differently to save them. Nothing could have been done; he knows that, and in his rational mind he accepts that. In his heart however, he still cries for them. It doesn't matter the time of day, he misses Shannon and his little girl. Why is Tim affecting him so much?

"_I'm sorry, I'll stop bothering you."_

"NO!" He looks at Mike and Ducky and sees them exchanging worried looks. He sighs as he heads down the hallway and watches as Tim is brought into a recovery room. The doctor motions him forward and he strides towards him.

"Mr. Gibbs? I'm Doctor Marlowe…no relation to the private eye. It is about Tim's eyes however, that I need to talk to you."

Gibbs stares at him, and the doctor sighs. "I've known Tim for several years now. He was scheduled for surgery next Friday."

"He said he could have surgery, not that he was scheduled to." Gibbs is wondering why the doctor is relaying all this to him, and not waiting for Tim's parents to show up.

"Tim's majoring in bio-medical engineering; he knows that this car accident could have severed his optic nerves."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Gibbs question brings a frown to the doctor's face.

"He's…I thought he had told you, since you're his father."

Gibbs almost spits out his coffee at that remark. "I'm not Tim's father. I never even met him until a few hours ago. Why would you think that I was?"

It's the doctor's turn to be surprised. "You…forgive me, but he's responding so well to you, and the fact that you knew so much about him, I just automatically assumed he'd finally found his real parents."

Hours pass and the three men from NCIS are all down in Gibbs' basement. Mike says nothing as he and Ducky watch Gibbs measure out equal shares of bourbon for the three of them. Handing the other two their drinks Gibbs sighs and sits down on one of the sawhorses.

"What happened tonight Probie? I've never seen you this …preoccupied by anything. Not since I handed you that file a few years ago."

"Where do… why would anyone immediately assume that I was Tim's father?"

Ducky looks at Mike who is puffing on yet another cigar. The lead agent says nothing, and the older man sighs as he ponders how to respond. The breaking of glass against a wall brings both men's gazes back to Gibbs.

"And why are you two so silent all of a sudden?" Gibbs glares at the two older men and then focuses on Mike.

"He can't be my son! We only had Kelly…our son was stillborn!" With that eye-opening shout he's running up the stairs, where they hear him slam the kitchen door as he heads outside.

"Michael? I think I need to take a certain file home with me and you need to go talk to our friend." Ducky grabs the handrail as he stands up and Mike sighs as he watches the old man proceed up the stairs. Downing the last of the bourbon in his glass, Mike puts the glass back on Gibbs' bench before proceeding up the stairs.

Gibbs is sitting on the back step, looking out across the empty yard with unseeing eyes. Mike watches him in silence, noting the silver tears rolling unchecked on his Probie's cheeks. He's not certain, but he could almost swear Gibbs is still listening to someone that only he can hear.

Ducky doesn't bother with Gibbs' file. He knows just by the outburst that Gibbs has had a family and now the possibility exists for his friend to actually have a family again. The wise old man heads back to NCIS. But he doesn't head down to autopsy. Instead he heads to the forensics lab and the scientist within.

Abigail Sciuto has just arrived and as such, hasn't started her ear-splitting music yet. She turns just as the elevator beeps, announcing Ducky's arrival.

"Hey Ducky!"

"Hello Abigail, how are you this fine morning?"

"Well, once my babies have finished warming up I can tell you how things are going. So, what is going on? Why are you here when none of the others are coming in this weekend?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you had the weekend off."

"Oh, I did, but Mike said that he thought I might be needed so I stopped in to see what was going on."

Ducky pulls two blood samples out of his pockets. "I need an analysis on these please my dear."

"What kind of analysis Ducky?"

"Genetic, can you tell me if the two individuals are related?"

Abby puts the two slides through her equipment and smiles at the quick reply she gets.

"Well that one is…Ducky, why did you give me Gibbs blood work?"

"Just finish the analysis please my dear."

Abby taps a pen against her cheek, as she waits for the other sample to go through. When she sees what pops up on her screens she turns to Ducky.

"What is going on Ducky? They both came up traces of the same DNA and it's Gibbs…how is that even possible?"

"Indeed it does seem unlikely, try this last one my dear." He hands her one last slide and breathes a sigh when she shakes her head.

"No, this one comes back as Officer Anthony DiNozzo. He's kinda good looking Ducky. Who is he?"

Ducky turns at the elevator. "Who is who my dear?"

Abby puts a hand on her hip and stares at him, "The one that's coming up with a similar genetic code to Gibbs. He's similar, not an exact match though. Like he's a relative, like Gibbs father or his son. So, why did you have me run this Ducky? Did you find one of Gibbs' relatives? That would be so cool! He's really lonely you know and -,"

Ducky smiles as he gently interrupts her, "That is what I am hoping to find out. Have a pleasant weekend."

Abby stares at the elevator for three whole seconds before shrugging her shoulders, and turning on her music, starts working on other projects.

Ducky's next stop is the hospital where he finds Tim sitting next to Tony, holding the other man's arm and speaking softly to him. The charge nurse looks at Ducky with a small frown on her face.

"I don't know how to make him rest. He keeps returning to check on his friend."

"Let me try my dear. I have a feeling I know why he won't rest."

The nurse raises an eyebrow but steps to the side. Tim tenses briefly but relaxes when he feels Ducky's hand on his shoulder.

"You should be sleeping young man. What is troubling you so much?"

"Tony. He should have woken up by now. I don't want to lose him, Ducky."

"Timothy, might I ask you a question?"

"Why am I so afraid for him? I lost my parents when I lost my eyesight. I just didn't want to lose another friend." Tim puts his head in his hands as he murmurs, "I don't want to be alone again."

Ducky runs a fatherly hand over Tim's head, "You are not alone my friend. You have myself and Jethro, as well as Michael and Abigail. You'll like her, she's unique."

"Thanks Ducky. Is Tony going to be okay?"

The worry is strong in Tim's voice and the elderly man gives his shoulder a squeeze. Before he can say anything more, a faint voice from the bed says, "I'm fine, McWorrywart. I just needed a bit of sleep."

"Tony!"

"Welcome back young man. How are you feeling?"

"Like Rocky did when he got pummeled by Mr. T. Who the hell are you, and what happened?"

Tim smiles and relief spreads over his youthful features. "This is Ducky. He and some friends found us after the accident. It's thanks to them that we're both still alive."

Tony tries to sit up, swearing at the bruises he's obtained as he grips Tim's arm. "You okay? Your eyes didn't take more damage did they?"

"Calm down, young man. Timothy has a bump on the head but so far there is nothing to indicate any further damage to his eyes."

Tony sinks back down onto the bed and the nurse bustles over, taking his vitals and writing them on his chart. Tim sighs and Tony looks up at him, sees the exhaustion on his face and frowns.

"Tell me you haven't been by my side all this time."

Tim ducks his head and Tony reaches out to him. "Hey, I told you, I'm not gonna die anytime soon. We need to get you through the rest of Johns Hopkins and MIT if you're gonna make that cyber-crimes unit you want so badly."

"You promise to get better?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm probably only a few hours away from getting out of this popsicle stand."

"Maybe a few hours longer than that, just due to how long it took you to awaken, but surely within the next 24 hours." Ducky smiles down at Tony, who grins up at him disarmingly.

"Oh you are a charmer Anthony. Abigail will love getting to know you as well."

"Really? So who is Abigail, and what has she to do with me and Tim?"

Ducky cocks his head and Tony can see the speculative look in his eyes. Tony runs his hand over Tim's hand. "Hey, I'm awake now and the doctors and nurses are going to want to do some poking and prodding. Why don't you go with this lovely lady of a nurse and get a bit of sleep? I promise I'll still be alive and kicking when you wake up again."

Tim nods wearily and allows the nurse to lead him down the hall. Tony waits until he's certain that Tim is out of earshot before raising an eyebrow towards Ducky. "Yes, I love him, and no he isn't aware of it."

Ducky pulls the chair closer to Tony's bed before sitting down. "Why haven't you told him? He seems perfectly capable of accepting your affection. He even appears willing to return it. Why would you doubt him? Unless you doubt yourself for some reason?"

Tony stares up at him and Ducky chuckles at the slightly rebellious look in the hazel green eyes. He gently pats Tony on the forearm and Tony sighs as he shakes his head.

"I'm the doubting Thomas. I've seen too many things happen to those who profess their love to a same sex partner. I don't want anything to jeopardize his career; he's come so far, especially in the short time I've known him."

Ducky smiles, "He said that the two of you were out celebrating his Masters or getting into Johns Hopkins?"

Tony smiles at the memory of Tim's excited phone call. "Both actually, by getting the one it helped accelerate the other."

"Hmm…and he also stated that you might be joining the Baltimore police force."

"Yeah, I'm still waiting to hear if my transfer was accepted."

Ducky waits for the nurse to finish her examine of Tony before coming to the question that he really wants an answer to. "Who is Timothy? What is his story?"

Tony sighs as he laces his hands behind his head and stares at the older man. "He's the most honest man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He also knows nothing about himself prior to waking up a few years ago in this same hospital. His parents apparently had adopted him and not told him, so he's not sure who he is anymore."

Tony watches as a speculative glint enters Ducky's eyes. "You know something or think you do. What is it?"

Ducky smiles disarmingly, and gives Tony's arm another pat. "I need to talk to Timothy first, but there is a possibility that he has found his real father."

"One of the other men that you mentioned?" he grins at Ducky's startled expression, "I'm a cop, I'm trained to read people."

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind." Ducky says.

"So, who is Tim's father?"

"That, young man, is going to be between Timothy and myself for the time being. I need to do a wee bit of investigating before I raise any false hopes for either of our friends."

Tony nods all seriousness in his voice, "Yeah, I don't want him to be disappointed if he thinks he has family and they reject him."

Ducky looks sharply at him, but Tony's closed his eyes, not disclosing anymore information.

Ducky gives Tony's arm one last comforting pat and murmurs, "I'll go check on your friend. You try to get some decent rest now, young man."

Tony opens his eyes as Ducky starts to leave, "Tim will be okay? Right?"

"I will find out my young friend. I have a feeling that young Timothy has refused all medical attention until he made sure you would wake up. Very much like a certain friend of mine if I do say so."

Tony closes his eyes again content that Tim is in good hands. Down the hall, Ducky watches as Tim settles restlessly against his pillows, clearly troubled by something. He waits until the nurse leaves the room before lightly knocking and is about to announce himself when Tim says,

"Hello Dr. Mallard."

"Well, Timothy, I'd heard that the blind can pick up subtle nuances but I hadn't thought we'd known each other that long."

"I'm not quite the normal blind person."

Ducky says nothing as he shrugs out of his overcoat and steps closer to Tim's side. Tim sighs, "You want to know how I contacted Gibbs, don't you?"

"There is that too. I have a different question for you actually."

Tim smiles and Ducky can immediately see the family resemblance between Tim and his friend Jethro Gibbs.

"Okay, shoot what's your question?"

"Do you…have you ever found any clue as to who your real parents are? Anthony said that you found out that you were adopted."

Tim's smile fades and Ducky knows he's touched on a sensitive subject. Tim shakes his head and Ducky pats his hand.

"I've looked online for possible relations, but I just don't know where else to look."

"What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, according to the people who said they were my parents I was born in Bethesda, but when I searched the hospital database, there weren't any records of children being born that day."

"Hmm I see how that can be a hard thing to follow up on. So what do you know?"

"Not much…I used to think, well when I was a kid I used to think I was adopted anyway. I didn't look like the McGees, and I couldn't talk to any of them. Not like I talked to her…"

Tim sighs, "But I lost contact with her…I thought I'd found someone else, during that same time period, but he wasn't as receptive to me. Gibbs kinda sounds like him, but I never really knew their names. They were just nice people to talk to in my mind. My parents said it was all just make-believe."

Ducky is taking mental notes and thinking about things he knows about his friend. Tim shifts in his bed bringing the older man's gaze back to him.

"What's wrong Timothy?"

"Gibbs…he's sad about something, but he won't talk to me. It's almost like it was before."

"Before what?"

"I…I think that something happened to my friends, but I could never convince my parents that they were real. That the voices, the little girl and the two men were real."

Ducky listens enchanted by Tim's story. He's wondering if it's possible that Gibbs' father is still alive, despite Gibbs' denial to the contrary. A rustle of paper from his pocket reminds him that he still has a folder to read. He looks up and Tim's eyes are closed, his fingers lightly tapping the blanket folded around his waist.

"You rest young man, I'll return shortly."

"Okay, Ducky. Thank you."

"For what do you thank me Timothy?" The ME isn't sure what to think about Tim's reply.

"Bringing Gibbs to me." Tim's voice trails off as he finally succumbs to sleep. Ducky straightens Tim's covers as he stands up to go and get the folder that still waits for him in his Morgan. Turning towards the door he sees the outline of Jethro Gibbs, clearly hesitating about entering the room.

"He's been waiting for you to come to him Jethro."

Gibbs says nothing as he nods and settles in the chair that Ducky has just vacated. Mike Franks is waiting outside Tim's room and Ducky motions for the Lead Agent to follow him.

"What in the name of Hell is going on Ducky? Probie's been up and down, and just damn weird all night long."

"I'm not sure Michael, but I do believe he's found his son."

Mike chokes on the cigar he'd just started lighting. He turns and glares at Ducky, who smiles at him serenely as he leads Mike back to their vehicle. Ducky opens up Gibbs file and peruses the contents, sighing at the sight of the family Gibbs had lost.

"Michael, does Jethro have any other family?"

Franks puffs contentedly on his cigar for a minute as he thinks about the question. He looks down at Ducky as he tries to recall anything or anyone that could lead him to a correct answer.

"I don't recall Probie mentioning anyone, Ducky. You ask him about it and he pretty much clams up tighter than…well, a clam." Mike throws his hands out slightly to emphasize his point and shrugs his shoulders

"Hmm…well, I guess I shall just have to make some discreet inquiries then."

Mike thinks about Gibbs and what he does know and sighs. "You stay here with Probie and the kids, Ducky. I'll go make a few phone calls."

Ducky heads back inside, keeping the knowing smile from creeping over his features until Mike is gone.

"Cheshire cat grin, Duck? What have you got Mike doing now?"

"Just a wee bit of research Jethro, nothing more. Now how is Timothy doing?"

Gibbs sighs and motions for Ducky to follow him. Tim is restless until Gibbs walks into the room. Gibbs looks at his friend, "What do I do? How does he know when I'm here?"

Ducky heads to a corner of the room and Gibbs follows him. "Jethro, can you tell me how you heard Timothy tonight?"

"I…you'll think I'm a nutcase, Duck, but I could swear that I heard him call out to me, mentally, asking, pleading for help. I…" For the first time that night, there is a flicker of unease about Gibbs and Ducky's eyes narrowed slightly in question.

"You what Jethro?"

"I've heard it before…years ago, but I associated it with them."

"Who did you associate it with Jethro?"

"Shannon and Kelly, my first wife and daughter. They were killed while I was deployed overseas."

Tim quietly listens to them, tears running unchecked down his face. He remembers trying to contact his friends, the silence that had greeted him for so many years. Tonight's desperate plea had been a last attempt to find that friend from so long ago. Had he found him only to lose him again?

Gibbs steps over to Tim's bed, puts a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Tim, I'm going nowhere. We both have some questions we need answered." Gibbs looks over at a speculative Ducky, "and I think that a certain old man is going to get us the answers we're looking for."

"Now, Jethro…"

"Uh-uh, not this time Duck. What are you thinking?"

"Timothy, what can you tell us about your background?"

Tim sighs, "Before the accident, I thought it was possible that I was adopted but, there were no papers or anything that could have told me that I wasn't a McGee."

Gibbs clears his throat, "Why did you think even before the accident that you might not be a blood relation to the McGees?"

Tim gives a faint smile, a soft blush rising over his features. "It's kinda crazy, but, when I was little, I could, well, I thought I could talk to people in my head."

"Like make-believe, I think you said earlier Timothy?"

"Yeah, but…they seemed, their voices felt real to me."

Gibbs stares at the young man, remembering a moment when he'd been deployed overseas. A soft young voice keeping him sane those first few months he'd been away from his family. Homesickness, something that he would never admit to, had almost overwhelmed him the first time that he'd left Shannon alone with their daughter.

Thankfully, he hadn't had to worry about anyone else hearing him reply to voices in his head. That particular time, he'd thought he was dreaming anyway, as he'd been suffering from a blow to the head. None of the medics had said anything, figuring that he was just having a reaction to the medication he was on.

The voice he first remembers responding to had seemed young and male. It had helped ground him as the pain tried to keep him from sleeping and healing. He thinks the voice had asked him about the desert, and what it felt like to be a marine.

"I was watching an old television show and I wanted to know more about life as a soldier overseas. I got my first A+ after turning in a report that week. My…the commander couldn't understand how I could have that much knowledge when he hadn't told me anything about his life in the Navy."

"What did you tell him?"

"I…it was the first time I ever lied to them…I said that I had a friend overseas, that I managed to contact him for the information."

"Not really a lie there, Timothy. You did contact a friend; you just didn't know it yet." Ducky says then looks at Gibbs who is hiding a smirk.

"So Jethro, you managed to talk to this young man and convinced yourself it was your injury at that time. How did you reason away the others? I take it you contacted him a few times, right Timothy?"

"I…I knew he was a Marine and that he was overseas, so I tried not to contact him too often." Tim rubs at his eyes, and Ducky frowns.

"Timothy have you ever worn contacts?"

"No, they…the doctors said when I was younger that I might need glasses eventually as I tended even then to read too much or play on the computers a lot, which can lead to eyestrain."

Gibbs watches as Tim rubs his eyes again, exchanging a worried look with Ducky. He nods silently and the elderly ME pads out of the room, looking for a doctor.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?"

"Just worried about you that's all. You haven't gotten much sleep tonight, despite being in a car wreck."

"It kinda brought the other one back. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep." Tim confesses.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid it will be a dream. That I didn't really wake up from the last accident, or that you will be a figment of my imagination again. That Tony…"

"He's alive Tim. Thanks to you daring to reach out, you're both going to live."

"Thank you for listening to me tonight. Gibbs?"

"Yes Tim?"

"When…forgive me I shouldn't ask." Gibbs sighs somehow knowing that Tim is asking about the son he'd lost. The one he hadn't even had a chance to hold.

"I…it was one of the few times I was home. Shannon went into premature labor and I admit to being a crazy driver as I tried in vain to get her to the hospital in time."

Tim is quiet as he thinks about Gibbs and Shannon, their fear about the baby being early, the sorrow when they were told their son hadn't survived.

"I'm sorry. When would he have been born?"

"She wasn't supposed to have him until November, sometime around the middle of the month. As it was, she lost him two months before his due date, September 15, 1977."

Tim sucks in a breath, and Gibbs looks at him. "I was supposedly born on November 15, 1977. I checked hospital records for that entire month, but there were no babies born that day."

Gibbs shakes his head not wanting to imagine what he's daring to think…that this young man could be his lost son. "They told us that he was dead. That he'd been so badly deformed they didn't want us to see him. Surely they didn't…"

"Steal your son?"

"Why would anyone do that?" Gibbs eyes are haunted with the thought of having a son and yet not knowing about it. The pain he'd seen in Shannon's eyes for weeks afterwards. The sorrow they'd both felt at not being able to at least hold him in their arms one last time.

Tim is silent remembering an argument just before the accident that claimed the McGees' lives and most of his eyesight. Mrs. McGee had come home from a meeting and found Tim going through the photo albums. He had maintained his silence throughout the rest of the day and when Commander McGee arrived home that night, she'd told him about Tim looking at the albums.

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_About what Helen?"_

"_He's not stupid Allan. He'll figure it out eventually. What are you planning on telling him?"_

"_Nothing, it's not going to happen. If it does we'll pretend not to hear him or say that he was adopted."_

_The door had closed and Tim had heard only parts of the remaining conversation_

"_Silence! Do you really want Tim to know…? Switched … so … finally …family? Do you?"_

The elder McGees had then come upstairs and told Tim to come with them for a late night ice cream treat. Tim had thought about refusing but a look at their faces convinced him to go along.

"That was the last time I saw them. Surely the argument…they weren't suggesting that I'd been stolen… from you? Switched with their dead son?"

Tim's breath hitches and Gibbs leans closer, gently pulling him into his arms. "Hey, not your fault…it's not your fault Tim."

"But…I could have been part of your family all this time!"

"And I could have lost you, when I lost them. At least this way, we have a chance to get to know each other."

A smile graces Tim's face and any doubts about his parentage fades as far as Gibbs is concerned. That smile is one he's seen many times over the years. That smile is as familiar to him as his own. He gently runs his hand over Tim's face. Tim's eyes close and a wave of exhaustion passes over both men. Gibbs settles Tim against his pillows once again and leans back in the chair, keeping a hand on the younger man's arm as they both succumb to sleep.

Mike Franks peers around the doorway, looking at his agent, his friend with no small amount of concern. He's known Jethro Gibbs for the past five years and aside from when he'd first met the man, never seen him this emotional. A gnarled hand on his shoulder brings his gaze to that of Ducky who smiles at the sight within.

"He gonna be all right Duck?"

"Did you manage to contact his family, Michael?"

Mike knows that Ducky isn't referring to Tim and nods as he says, "Yeah, his dad is on his way. Said something about finding someone to mind the store."

"Then for now, our job is done. Let us head back to NCIS and file our reports for the director; he'll be very interested in our excursions this morning."

Gibbs shifts a bit in his chair as he feels a mental voice brushing against his mind. It's hesitant, but he knows who it is and listens as it says,

_Leroy, can you hear me boy?_

_Yeah Dad, I hear you._

_Are you all right son? _

_No, no I really don't think I am right now Dad. It's possible that my son wasn't stillborn at all, that he was stolen out from under our noses. _

_I...but you've managed to find him? That's wonderful Leroy._

_He's blind Dad! My son is blind!_

_Does that make you love him less?_

_NO...no, I just... I just...never expected any of this._

_Rest Leroy. Give yourself a chance to absorb what's happened. I'll be there soon._

Gibbs slips deeper into sleep, never losing physical contact with Tim. The duty nurse smiles as she comes in to take Tim's vitals, noting absently that both men are finally relaxed enough to finally get a good hour or two of a solid sleep in.

Just outside the Stillwater city limits, a driver wipes his eyes with his handkerchief, sniffles a bit at the thought of seeing his only son again and turning on his blinker, edges back out into the mid-afternoon traffic. Jackson Gibbs thanks Mike Franks for daring to call him, knowing that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wouldn't have done it on his own. The boy has all the Gibbs pride and twice the stubbornness when it comes to holding a grudge. He has no doubt that Leroy might not have contacted him at all if not for Mike's interference.

Jack had taken a chance that Leroy would be receptive to him. He and his son haven't done any mental communication in years. The fact that Leroy had chosen to do so now is impressive and in Jack's heart he's hoping that they can finally start healing that hurt which still lies between them.

He smiles when he feels the mental voice just outside his mind, and pulls over to make sure that he can talk without interfering with his driving.

_Come on in son._

_You...you can hear me? Are...who are you?_

_Well, near as I can tell, you are my friend from several years ago. You used to talk to me about damn near everything, but one day I lost you. I think it was the same day I lost a few other loved ones._

_I remember you like to tell stories, about Pennsylvania and the Air Force. Are you my grandpa?_

_I might be. I'll be in town in a few hours, why don't you try and catch up on your sleep. Keep an eye on Leroy for me until I get there._

_I can try...you do know that I'm legally blind? I haven't seen your son._

_You see him with your heart young one. Now, calm your mind down. As I said I'll be there in a few hours._

Once again he's wiping his eyes with his kerchief, this time at a voice from the past, one who just might be a part of his future.

"Darn kids, making an old man overly emotional." Jackson smiles as he once again pulls out into traffic, and heads towards Washington DC and his family. Four hours later, finds him pulling into the hospital's parking lot. He sighs as he wonders just how warm his reception will actually be. He walks inside and finds the nearest nurse's station.

He's waiting for assistance in finding his son, when he hears a slight commotion and heads down the hall to see what is going on.

"My name is Tony DiNozzo, not Gibbs, and I'm checking out of this Crackerjack Box. That's it, end of story. Now bring me my AMA papers so I can check on my buddy."

Jackson smiles as he watches Tony argue with the nurses. No, this man isn't the one who talks to him with his mind. He is however an interesting person to keep an eye on. Jack looks at the nurse who rolls her eyes as she passes him muttering about smart-assed cops who think they know it all.

Tony looks up when he feels Jack's presence at the door. "You don't look like a doctor or a shrink. Who are you?"

"Well, you just stated that you're not a Gibbs, I however am one. You don't happen to know where my son might be do you?"

Tony frowns then smiles as he remembers what Ducky had said. That his friend Tim might have found his lost family. He nods and says, "If you can help me find my clothes I can help you find your lost lambs."

Jack walks over to closet and opens the door. Nothing is in there and he frowns. The doctor comes in just then with Tony's release papers and a nurse is behind him with Tony's freshly laundered clothes.

Jack motions the doctor over and in a soft voice tells him that he'll be keeping an eye on Tony as will his son. The doctor nods and gives him what advice he can regarding Tony's case.

"Just make sure he doesn't overdo it this next day or two...knowing cops the way I do, he'll try and make the force and put himself back here within the next 48 hours."

"HEY I resemble that remark."

"I know, so do us all a favor and stay out of my hospital." The doctor smiles as he says it, and Jack chuckles at the faux insulted look on Tony's face.

"We'll take care of him. No worries there."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a real Gibbs to check on."

Jack is tempted to follow the doctor but he stays and helps Tony get dressed.

"Thanks, I never did get your name."

"My name is Jackson Gibbs, but you can call me Jack."

Tony blushes as he realizes that he might have insulted the man by the way he'd reacted earlier. Jack pats him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Tony. Not everybody wants to be a Gibbs. We cant all be that guy in the backseat. Someone does have to drive now and then."

Tony starts laughing then gasps as his bruised ribs protest the movement. "I might regret this later, but can you please help me out of here?"

Jack chuckles and lets Tony lead him down the hall. They pause just outside Tim's room and listen as Gibbs gives the doctor the third degree about Tim's condition. The doctor takes the questions in stride, answering in a way that even Gibbs can understand. Satisfied that his patient will be in good hands, he tells Tim to let him know immediately if he feels any side effects from the accident.

"So far, we haven't seen any indication that you're suffering any ill effects from the accident."

Gibbs looks at Tim who remains silent. "He was rubbing his eyes a bit earlier. Would that be just lack of sleep?"

The doctor does a quick examination of Tim's eyes and nods. "Yes, I think once you get him home and he gets another five or six solid hours of sleep in, he should be fine. You still have your eye drops Tim?"

"Yeah, they're at home though."

"I thought they might be." He hands Gibbs a small bottle. "Eye drops, three in each eye, twice a day." he then puts a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Just due to the accident, I want to push your surgery back a few weeks. This way we can make sure that there is no unexpected damage."

Tim frowns but nods in acceptance. "Okay, but you still think I can have it then?"

"I've seen nothing these past few hours to indicate otherwise. I just want to err on the side of caution right now Tim. We've come this far, let's not ruin it by rushing into things."

Gibbs looks at the doctor while Tim changes clothes, "He'll be fine Mr. Gibbs. I honestly think that if you take him home and can get him to rest, he'll come through all this with just a few bumps and bruises. His lack of sleep is no doubt due to concern for his friend."

Jack steps into the room saying, "His friend will be staying with us too, won't he son?"

Gibbs turns and stares in surprise. He'd known his dad would show up, but hadn't expected him to show up at the hospital. The house, yes...but not the hospital. "Yeah, he's welcome to stay with us too. Hey Jack."

"Hello Leroy."

"Who?" Jack knows that his son's question encompasses a lot more than just that one word and he smiles as he says,

"Let's just get the boys out of here, son. We need to get them settled and then we can talk."

The next two hours are filled with final paperwork on Tim and Tony as well as getting the younger men to Gibbs' house. Tony had protested at first but a glance at Tim's face convinced him to go with the others for the time being. Jack puts a friendly hand on Tony's shoulder, steering him towards his pickup.

"I really could go home. I -"

"You just hush and let an old man take you to get some proper caring son."

Tony ducks his head, not wanting the "old man" to see the tears in his eyes. He blinks and when Jack looks at him, reasons it away as "dust in my eyes."

Jack says nothing. He knows just by looking at him that Tony is feeling almost as overwhelmed by the day's events as the rest of them are. He leads Tony out to his pickup and the younger man climbs inside without further protest.

Gibbs says nothing as Tim lightly grasps his arm, trusting him to lead him securely to his pickup. "You okay, Gibbs?"

"Yeah Tim, just a lot to take in at once." Gibbs admits ruefully.

"Yeah, I agree."

They fall into silence once again and Gibbs isn't too surprised to see Ducky and Mike waiting for them when they arrive at the house.

"I can tell Ducky and Mr. Franks are here. What's going on?"

"Knowing those two...interference. Good natured but yeah..."

Tim chuckles, "Are they like the well meaning uncles that you love but wish they'd stay away most days?"

Gibbs gives a small snort of laughter as he nods his head before saying, "that's a great analogy, Tim, and yes it does fit most of the time."

"They're good friends as well."

"Mmm...that they are. Come on, let's get you settled."

Gibbs leads Tim inside the house, noting absently that Tim counts the stairs and then the steps from the porch to the front door. Inside Gibbs tells Tim, "Ten steps down the hall and to your left is the living room. I'll be in shortly with bedding. I think we'll put you on the couch for now."

Tim smiles and shakes out his cane as he walks the ten steps to the living room. Jack pulls up a few minutes later and Tim grins as he hears Tony exclaiming about the woodwork and the wainscoting. Gibbs comes down the stairs with a load of bedding in his arms. He hides a smirk as he listens to Tony's enthusiastic approval of his house.

"Hey DiNozzo...catch."

Gibbs tosses Tony a pillow, who winces slightly as he catches it. Gibbs frowns and looks at his dad who motions to Tony's ribs and the file in his hands. Gibbs motions to the living room, "Go in and sit down. I'll get us some lunch."

Tony goes in and sits on the couch by Tim who immediately puts the pillow in Tony's hands behind Tony's back. Tony tries in vain to hide a groan as he leans back and Tim runs a hand over Tony's face.

"You sure you should be out of the hospital Tony? Don't give me your usual claptrap about hating hospitals, should you have left?"

"I couldn't stay there Tim. You, I just…my nightmares aren't as bad when you're around." Tony softly confesses.

Tim nods and gently repositions them until Tony's head is on his lap. "Sleep while they're getting lunch for us. I've got your six Tony."

"Hey, Tim, can you tell me one of your stories?" Tony's eyes are already closing as he feels Tim's hands running lightly over his face. Hazel green eyes open briefly and he smiles at the peace he sees on Tim's face.

"Sure Tony what do you want to hear?"

"How did you know to contact him?"

Gibbs is standing in the doorway, dishtowel in hand and he gives a small smile at Tim's answer.

"I remembered a friend from a long time ago and took the chance that he might be receptive enough to hear me."

"Hear you say what?"

"Can anybody hear me? Is anybody there?..."

-fini-


End file.
